1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device, a semiconductor device, a circuit substrate and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
Currently, since electronic equipment having portability such as a portable phone, a notebook size personal computer, and a PDA (Personal data assistance), and equipment such as a sensor, a micro-machine, and a printer head are small sized and light weight, miniaturization of various electronic parts of a semiconductor chip or the like installed inside have been made. Moreover, these electronic parts are extremely limited in the mounting space.
Therefore, research and development for manufacturing a micro semiconductor chip using a technology called a chip scale package (CSP) or a wafer level chip scale package (W-CSP) has been actively carried out (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-50738). In the wafer aspect of the W-CSP technology, since the wafer is divided into individual semiconductor chips after a rearrangement wiring (re-wiring) and a sealing with a resin, a semiconductor device having an area approximately equal to the chip area can be manufactured.
For further high integration, by depositing the semiconductor chips having the same function or semiconductor chips having a different function and electrically coupling each semiconductor chip, a three-dimensional mounting technology for making high density mounting of the semiconductor chip is devised.
Attempts to realize a greater density have recently been carried out through three-dimensional mounting on an active surface of a W-CSP substrate. More specifically, after a coupling terminal as an external electrode is embedded and formed on the active surface side of a wafer formed with an electronic circuit, a semiconductor chip is deposited via this coupling terminal, and at last, the back surface of the wafer is polished to expose a part of the coupling terminal. Then, the wafer is cut in a state in which the chip mounted on the wafer is cut into an individual semiconductor device.
According to this method, in order to mount the semiconductor device on a circuit substrate having a different terminal arrangement, it is necessary to form the rearrangement wiring or the like on the back surface side of the wafer. However, it is technically difficult to form a wiring or the like on a polished surface, or the step becomes complicated by forming a new wiring layer.
The present invention has been made in view of such problems, and is intended to provide a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device that more easily realizes a high density mounting, a semiconductor device thereof, and a circuit substrate and electronic equipment having the semiconductor device.